kidnapping
by legendary white wing
Summary: He was out after being still scolding by his brother but something happened to him


Kidnapping

It was a day Mikey knows once again to scold by his brother but also by his father and he had decided to go to the surface to let them calm down, it was sitting on the edge of a roof  
\- pff it's always the same story," Mikey stop to do the idiot, you have to grow up",  
I'm fed up, sometimes I would like to be no longer be here to no longer hear them,  
If he does not like me as I am , so I do not see why I will stay with them!  
But Mikey had not seen that he was observing by Rahzar and Tiger claw  
\- so the young Michelangelo would be tyrannized by his brother, interesting!  
\- What are we doing Tiger claw?  
\- we'll capture him for Master Shredder and we'll use it as a bait!  
\- very good idea !  
Tiger claw prepared his blowgun he put a tranquilizing dart, he targeted Mikey's neck, he concentrated and he shot , Mikey got hurt and felt weird he began to see blurred, he lay down on the ground and saw He had just been kidnapped and he did not know what was going to happen to him.  
Tiger claw and Rahzar went to Shredder's lair  
\- Master Shredder we have a present for you, here is the young Michelangelo!  
\- here's a surprise how did you get the captured?  
\- he was alone and he said he was fed up with his brothers!  
\- really why ?  
\- has I understood his brother tyrannise him by telling him to grow up and stop making the idiot!  
\- I see is it conscious?  
\- the tranquillizer should be dissipated in minute !  
Shredder decided to wait and for the time Mikey's three brothers, Leo, Raph and Donnie were looking for him but as he found no trace of him he was very worried  
\- we rummaged in every possible place and no sign of Mikey!  
\- you want me to tell you I think he was removed!  
\- no you think his ...?  
\- if we finds nowhereit, there remains only this possibility!  
\- but who would have removed it?  
\- its seems obvious Raph, it is Shredder who probably asked his sbires to go captured one of us and he could have Mikey!  
\- if ever bastard hurts Mikey I kill him!  
\- Let's get ready and we'll show Shredder how it costs to capture our little brother!  
The three brothers were preparing for the rescue mission.  
Meanwhile in Shredder's lair, Mikey had regained his mind he saw he was in enemy territory and he understood that it was probably the end for him, Shredder approached him  
\- Here you are finally in my hands , turtle !  
\- kill me, what are you waiting for ?  
\- I waiting your brother of course !  
\- WHAT, ho not that, Shredder lets them alone, kill me not them!  
\- I will not kill you, you will indeed suffer, but I will not make you suffer; It is my student Bradford who will do it!  
\- Rahzar!  
The wolf dog smiled and took him with him, took him to a dungeon in the basement, Mikey had nothing to protect himself, and Rahzar started hitting him. Mikey shouted in pain, his cries are heard to the outside and Leo, Raph and Donnie heard

He had to act as quickly as possible and he entered the den of Shredder waiting for them and told them that it arrived too late, their little brother was undergoing a thousand sufferings with Rahzar and Leo told him that he was going to pay for having removed Mikey And he attacked him and told Raph and Donnie to get Mikey and he was running at full speed in the basement he followed the screams he heard  
\- MIKEY HANG ON WE COME IN !  
\- HE YOU THE WEREWOLF GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER!  
Raph jumped and kicked into the monster's mouth, which was knocked out and he quickly went over to Mikey  
\- MIKEY ... ho no .. Mikey talks me little brother, come on ... Donnie is he?  
\- he is alive …. But his heart beats too slowly it must be brought back!  
\- take him Donnie, I'll go get Leo!  
\- be careful !  
Raph returned quickly to help Leo fighting again against Shredder and in the fight Raph told A Leo that Mikey was recovered and that it was necessary to leave, Leo understood that he threw a smoke bomb on Shredder then with Raph it returned to their lair and Would soon join Donnie who had begun to give care to Mikey  
\- ho Raph, Leo I'm glad you came back!  
\- is that his serious Donnie?  
\- Yes !  
\- But it will not come out true ?  
\- for the first time I do not know Raph, look for yourself Rahzar did!  
\- yes I ... see poor Mikey sniff hang on !  
\- we will stay at his side and when he wakes up we will be there!  
\- Leo ... it surely does not wake up!  
\- do not say that Donnie, if we are her for precisely that he is fighting and he can find the way for him to be there!  
Donnie said nothing and he waited, he waited for days, months and a year later after a fierce fight against the pain, Mikey finally opened his beautiful blue eyes, and he saw brother Leo was asleep on him he smiled and with His hand stroked the head of his brother who felt it and as he saw it he called Raph and Donnie who came running to see him  
\- hey guys!  
\- Mikey I can not believe it you are alive how its possible!  
\- it is thanks to you, you were there with me so that I fight against the pain and thanks to your strength and to the love that you have for me I was able to succeed!  
\- besides we owe you apologize if we did not scold you would not happen!  
\- no you were right if I was a more serious ninja I would not have been captured!  
\- believe us Mikey we love you as you are and we want to see you evolve its true, but not change you can make it for us!  
\- with great pleasure !  
Mikey with tired fell asleep and his brother could only be proud of him who had a hard trial and that in the end he is always there to be their little brother and love them.

END


End file.
